Battle of the Bands
by rachelsadventures
Summary: East High has turned into Boy Vs. Girl Mode. For a Battle of the Band Competition Rated T for Teen for lated chapters. Eventually Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Jelsi...Don't Worry. I'm working on more chapters though so have no fear! Oh and R&R thanks!
1. Teaser

There was an assembly in the gym and everyone pilled in. Principal Matsui looked at the students and smiled.

"Students may I have your undivided attention? Our school is looking to raise some more money. So in order to do this, we decided to throw together a battle of the band competition. All bands will consist of 4 members each. And they can do up to 3 acts which one must consist of playing instruments and singing, one of singing and dancing to a karaoke version of a song of their choice, and the last one can be anything they wish for it to be" the Principal said as everyone started to talk.

Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor already decided they would be a group. And they would call themselves 'Dangerously Beautiful'.

Chad, Troy, Jason and Zeke also decided they wanted to do the battle of the bands. They hadn't come up with a name yet though. The girls looked over at the boys as they smirked.

"Their only going to wish we were their girlfriends" Sharpay said smirking. The guys had other girlfriends which were cheerleaders of course.

"We'll make them want us" Taylor said as the girls left to go work on their song and routines.

The boys watched the girls leave as Chad hit Troy on the arm.

"We got this battle of the bands on lock!" He said confidently. Troy gave him a look.

"I don't know the girls might be better than we think" Jason said.

Sharpay looked at her fellow band members.

"Ok hun we got a lot of work to do. Make-over time!" Sharpay squealed happily.


	2. Note to God

Taylor was at church she would be singing today a song that she had memorized. She waited for her time as she stood up and walked in front of the church. She was in this beautiful white dressShe took the microphone as she stood in front of everyone. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Unknown to her Chad was sitting in the church next to his aunt watching Taylor. Taylor took a deep breath as she started singing.

_  
If I wrote a note to God_

_I would speak whats in my soul_

_I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,_

_For love to overflow_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I'd pour my heart out on each page_

_I'd ask for war to end_

_For peace to mend this world_

_I'd say, I'd say, I'd say  
_

_Give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love cause love is over due_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue_

_Need some help from you_

_Grant us the faith to carry on_

_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone_

_Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I would say what on my mind_

_I'd ask for wisdom to let compassion rule this world_

_Until these times_

_If I wrote a note to God_

_I'd say please help us find our way_

_End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts_

_And I'd say, I'd say, I'd say_

_Give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love cause love is over due_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue_

_Need some help from you_

_Grant us the faith to carry on_

_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone_

_Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_No, no no no_

_We can't do this on our own_

_So_

_Give us the strength to make it through_

_Help us find love cause love is over due_

_And it looks like we haven't got a clue_

_Need some help from you_

_Grant us the faith to carry on_

_Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone_

_Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong_

_On this road we're on_

_If I wrote a note to God_

Chad watched Taylor with interest. She had done good, and she even cried in the song. He was about to clap but his aunt told him not to. Taylor smiled softly and walked back toward her seat when she noticed Chad there. She looked shocked and hurried back to her seat._  
_


	3. Taylor's Make Over

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been doing a lot of thinking about songs they can do. So if you have an idea for songs please tell me the name of the song and who sings it and I'll look it up and listen to it. But here is Taylor's Make Over and how people react to it at school the next day! Enjoy R&R! Oh I don't own HSM...I only own this plot...anyways here you go!**

"I don't know if I can do this" Taylor said looking at her friends. They had met up at Tay's house before school and yesterday they did Taylor's make over tonight would be Kelsi's then after Kelsi would be Gabriella and then after Gabriella would be Sharpay.

"Taylor trust me when Chad sees you he will be drooling and on his knees worshiping the ground you walk on" Sharpay said putting the finishing touches on Taylor.

"You think so?" Taylor asked nervously. "I know so" Sharpay said smirking. All the girls got into Sharpay's pink convertible and drove to school. They all got out, Taylor getting out last and it looked like in slow motion. All the guys stopped what they were doing and watched Taylor get out of the car. But one guy in particular was watching Chad Danforth his mouth had dropped wide open his eyes wide.

Taylor had traded her skirts for the tight hip hugger jeans with studs in them. She also traded in her safe conservative tops for a halter top that hung to all of her curves and left her shoulders bare. She also left her old shoes at home and went with high heeled pumps that added 4 more inches of height. Her old boring hair style was now trimmed a bit but not much as she had her hair in a ponytail off to one side, her hair was slightly curled. She also had large hoop heart earrings in. She had a studded belt on as well, she looked damn good. She left her rolling book bag at home and had a stylish new one that she swung over her shoulder. She had on make up that complimented her clothes.

"Hey wait up!" Taylor called to her friends shutting Sharpay's door and hurried over to them walking right past Chad and his friends.

"Either I'm blind or that was Taylor McKessie" Chad said watching her leave with her friends.

"Damn she got hot" Chucky said which got Chad mad who shoved him. "Shut up man!" Chad said walking into the school.

Taylor stood at her locker as she replied her lip gloss slowly as if for effect. Almost every single guy stopped and watched her. Chad however was one of the taken boys who watched her from affair admiring her.

"Hey Chaddie!" Said Monica Chad's current girlfriend and attached herself to Chad's arm. "Can you believe McKessie thinking she's all that? I mean please her clothes are clearly from some cheap store and look at her make-up totally applied wrong. She is a fashion don't" Monica said and Chad pulled his arm away.

"I got to go" Chad said walking down the hall past Taylor wanting to stop but didn't because of Monica who was in the hall way. Taylor pretended not to notice as she put her lip gloss back into her locker and grabbed her books. Just then Eddie came up to her and asked if he could escort her to homeroom. She looked down the hall at Sharpay who gave her thumbs up. Taylor looked back at Eddie and nodded. "Sure thanks." She said as he took her books and led her to Darbus's class room. Once there Eddie handed her, her books and Taylor kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks for walking me to class Eddie it was really sweet of you" Taylor said smiling. She turned and walked and sat down behind Chad in her seat as the bell rang. Chad turned in his seat to talk to Taylor who was doodling on her notebook when Darbus came in and yelled at him.

"MR. DANFORTH TURN AROUND IN YOUR SEAT!" Darbus roared at him making him jump and turn back and sat looking straight ahead. He looked a bit down as Taylor smiled at Sharpay who grinned.

At lunch Taylor walked into the cafeteria and almost every boy complimented her on her new look and told her how fine she looked. She smiled and had a couple of guys to offer to buy her lunch. She told them maybe some other time as she walked over to Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella.

"Wow I had no idea it would work this good" Taylor said leaning up against the table smiling. "Every single guy at school told me how good I looked and I mean every one of them. And I had three guys offer to buy me lunch" Taylor said grinning and was about to sit down.

"And maybe a taken one too…don't sit down" Sharpay commanded and nodded to Chad who was on his way over to her.

Chad took a deep breath why was he so nervous? Maybe it was because he found Taylor McKessie hot…but was it because of her make over or had he liked her all along and just now noticed it? He was almost there when Monica came up to Taylor instead.

"Hey Taylor" Monica said faking being happy.

"Hi Monica" Taylor said forcing a smile.

"Taylor the 60's called they want their top back" Monica said with a laugh.

"Well then tell your grandma she can come over and pick it up, after she's done living in the 60's" Taylor said smirking. "Oh and I love your hair, I didn't know that was the new thing, it looks like a rats nest settled in your hair. I hope you got your shots" Taylor said grinning.

Monica looked furious as she stormed off, Taylor waved to the retreating Monica. "Bye, Bye" She said.

Chad stood there smiling and walked over to Taylor. "Hey Taylor how's it going? You look good today" He said nervously.

"Oh hey Chad I didn't see you there" Taylor said smiling. "It's going fine, and thanks I just decided to try something a little different today" She said smiling. "Oh your cute little girlfriend ran off in that direction" Taylor said pointing in the direction Monica ran off in. Chad glanced that way but was about to say something else when the basketball team pulled him away from the table and sat down their own.

"Dude what was up with that?" Jason asked looking confused.

"What I was just saying she looked nice today and she does" Chad said getting defensive. The girls couldn't see what they were talking about or what their faces looked like.

After school Taylor was at her locker getting her stuff together when Tyler walked up to Taylor.

"Hey Taylor I was wondering if you need a ride home" Tyler said since he only lived a couple houses down from Taylor he was also pretty cute too.

"Thanks Tyler but I'll take a rain check. Sharpay is giving me a ride, but thanks anyways" Taylor said smiling he nodded and went on his way. She hurried out of the school and over to Sharpay's car where Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi where waiting. "Lets go" Sharpay whined as Gabriella and Kelsi sat in the back as Taylor and Sharpay sat in the front and drove to Kelsi's house.


	4. Kelsi's Make Over and Song

**Authors Note: I am so so so sorry for the lack of update on this. I had to find her perfect song for Kelsi and I did. Jordan Pruitt's On the Outside Looking In. I do not own HSM or the songs used in this story. I do own the idea and what not. But thank you for all my reviewers and everything for NOT leaving this story! Please Read & Review and I NEED song ideas! Any songs for anyone in the story...so come on and give me some ideas please! Oh anyways enough of my babble, sorry the chapter is kinda short too. But yea its just the way it turned out. Anyways ENJOY!**

"Come on Kelsi you can do this. Just go by the fountain and I'll play the guitar" Taylor said. Pushing the new and improved Kelsi toward the fountain in the middle of the mall. Taylor sat down on the fountain edge as she put the guitar in her lap as she looked at Kelsi.

Kelsi took a deep breath, her hair was down and curly which was the way it was naturally. She had large dangly hoops in her ears, she had her contacts in. And she had on low rise dark jeans and a cute purple top. She also had on a cute heart shaped necklace and bangles. She even had on Vans tennis shoes. Sharpay and Gabriella stood there nodding Kelsi on as they opened up a guitar case incase anyone wanted to put money in. Sharpay already asked if they could do this at the mall just to make sure.

Kelsi took another deep breath and had Taylor start playing while Kelsi started to sing.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in _

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

By the end of the song they had a crowd of people around them cheering loudly. Taylor stopped playing and cheered as well. Kelsi bowed slightly as she grinned as Gabriella and Sharpay shut the guitar case. Little did they know the boys were watching them from the distance.

"Wow Kelsi's good at singing" Zeke said watching the girls walk off smiling.

"Yeah and so is Taylor," Chad said watching them and all the guys looked at him weird. "I heard her at her church. My aunt goes there and I went with her one Sunday and Taylor sang and she's really good. I didn't know she played the guitar though."

"And we all know that Sharpay and Gabriella can sing...Boys we need to get under their skin…and figure out what they are doing so we can beat them out." Jason said looking at his pals.

"Yeah we gotta know what their up to. Chad you take Taylor. Jason your get Kelsi, Zeke good luck with Sharpay, and me…I'll take Gabriella" Troy said smiling at the thought.

"Got it, but can they dance?" They all asked each other. They knew Gabriella and Sharpay could. But Taylor and Kelsi? They would have to find out for themselves.


	5. Gabriella's Make Over

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for my lack of updates in this story. I know you all must hate me. But I come with a new chapter and some hints on what the girls might do. I still haven't wrote much on what the guys are gonna do to try and get info out on the girls. So any ideas would be great! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. This chapter is on Gabriella's make over so yeah, read, enjoy and review! Thanks!**

"Come on just try it, its not that hard" Taylor said as she was at her house with all the girls. She was trying to teach them how to dance hip hop. Which was a lot harder that it seemed.

"Taylor we can't dance to hip hop like you can, you have the body of a goddess" Kelsi said, which only caused Taylor to roll her eyes.

"Why are we doing this again? We've been at it for hours" Sharpay whined.

"Because we're going clubbing on Friday night and I don't want you girls just sitting around while I dance. Come on lets juts try it again please" Taylor said as she walked over to the bomb box. They had to dance outside because her house was too small for any really good dancing.

"Can't we start with something easier?" Gabriella asked.

"This is as simple as it gets, you just move your hips in a circle. In a flowing circle" Taylor said as she showed them slowly. "Trust me it will be fun just try it okay and humor me" Taylor begged.

"Fine, fine, fine but this better make us get the boys" Sharpay said as Taylor put on some hip hop music. Sharpay and Gabriella were doing okay and Kelsi was kinda getting it. Taylor sighed to herself.

"What did I get myself into?" She muttered under her breath and turned off the music. "Okay ok okay. Lets try this" Taylor said as she showed them a easy but sexy dance move.

"I can do that" Kelsi said nodding as she did it perfectly, Sharpay and Gabriella did it perfectly as well.

"Good, maybe if we just do a hip hop routine…" Taylor said getting an evil grin on her face. The three girls knew that grin better than anything else.

"Oh no…no no no!" The three girls said at the same time.

"Oh come on, it will be easy and fun. I promise and it will drive the boys wild." Taylor said. "Please please please please!" Taylor begged giving them the puppy dog look.

"Fine" "Fine" "Fine" The girls said. Taylor jumped up and hugged all three of them.

"I promise you guys will love it, and so will the basketball lunkheads…" Taylor said smiling.

"Oh Gabriella, I believe its time for your make over" Sharpay said smirking dragging Gabriella toward the car and Taylor and Kelsi followed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was Tuesday at East High and Sharpay pulled up in her pink convertible. Sharpay got out, followed by the already made over Kelsi and Taylor who got lots of stares from the boys as they got out. The last girl to get out of Sharpay's car was Gabriella.

Gabriella looked stunning; her dark skin was even a bit darker as she had on tight fitting low rise Vanity jeans. She had on this tank top that had red, gray and white in it. (**A/N: **Think of Vanessa's outfit in her "Say Ok" music video) Her hair was cut to her shoulders and straightened, she even had bangs. She walked with the girl's right past Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason as there mouths fell wide open.

"Holy…." Jason said before Troy hit him in the head.

"Let's go" Chad said heading after the girls. Who were smiling at all the boys who were noticing them. Kelsi had her hair down and had her contacts in. She looked super cute. Taylor had gotten her hair braided into cornrows, but she had her hair ponytail where the rest of her hair was a bunch of curls and kind of afro like. (**A/N: **I am to lazy to decide what the other three girls are wearing so just kind of think of something cute and there ya go)

The girls departed their separate ways as they headed to there locker but Gabriella and Taylor walked to their lockers since they were pretty close only 3 lockers apart.

"Gabbi you look so good" Taylor complimented her friend as she smiled and opened her locker. Gabriella smile at Taylor and opened her own locker.

"Thanks Tay-Tay you look good to" Gabriella said smiling. Taylor looked down at her outfit and just waved it off, Taylor dug through her locker looking for her Calculus book.

"Gabbi do you have my Calc book?" Taylor asked looking at her friend. Gabriella looked in her locker.

"No I don't you sure its not in yours?" Gabriella asked. Just then Troy and Chad came over.

"Ladies, how are you today?" Troy asked causally. Gabriella gave Taylor a look as Troy leaned against the locker next to Gabriella's as Chad leaned next to the one near Taylor's.

"It was fine until you showed up" Gabriella snorted back at him as she looked through her locker to grab her Calculus book.

"Oh you just got burned" Chad taunted Troy who just gave him an glare.

"Ugh where is that book?" Taylor said frustrated as she bent over to look at the bottom of her locker, Chad couldn't help but check out the 'goods'. Gabriella saw him checking out Taylor's ass as she hit him hard in the gut with her book.

"Ow what was that for?!" Chad exclaimed.

"For checking out Taylor's ass" Gabriella said grabbing her calculator and notebook and a pen and slammed her locker. After Taylor found her stuff she stood up and hit Chad in the arm hard with her book. She huffed and slammed her locker and rammed into Chad's shoulder on they way. Gabriella pulled Taylor down the hall so they wouldn't be late for class.

"She wants me" Chad said cockily talking about Taylor.

"Yeah she wants you….arrested for Public Indecency" Troy snorted laughing as he walked down the hall Chad following. "And you have a girlfriend remember?" Troy said.


	6. Shut Up and Drive

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I know a whole lot of people wanted me to update or put this story on there alert list. Thank You for enjoying my story. Here's a little filler chapter until Sharpay's make over. I can't decide how I should make Sharpay look like so help would be amazing, please give feed back. But enjoy this lovely little chapter that I have come up with. Oh I don't own anything HSM related or the song used in this Chapter. Please Read and Review thanks! ENJOY!**

It was lunch time and all the girls got in their spots, Taylor was going to give a little performance type thing and she was going to use the whole cafeteria as her stage. She still had the same outfit on as earlier when she rammed into Chad. Right now the consisted of hip hugging pants that hung onto all the right curves and very hip hop type of shirt. Sharpay was hooking up Taylor to the sound system as she stood there and couldn't stay still she was so nervous.

"Taylor hold still for like two seconds" Sharpay snapped. Taylor stopped moving instantly as Sharpay hooked up the hands free microphone to Taylor the kind that goes around your ear. Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"You got the music?" Sharpay asked as Gabriella held up the music with a nod. "Perfect" Sharpay said grinning and took it and went to go to the office. Taylor walked to the entrance of the cafeteria as she quietly and unnoticed went up to the second story of the cafeteria were the drama's used to sit but now it's whoever wants to sit goes up there.

Taylor waited for Sharpay to get into the office as she started the music as she looked around. Taylor smiled as the music started it was Rihanna's song called _Shut Up and Drive_, Taylor walked over to the railing as she started to sing to the whole cafeteria as they looked at her. (**A/N:** The _Italics_ are Taylor's singing and the regular is what her actions are…and most of the time it's the actions before the song…incase you get confused)

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

Taylor had moved her hands down her body when she said speed machine and leaned against the railing when she sang Gangster lean. She pushed herself off the railing as she started down the steps as she sang the bridge and kept dancing.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go,  
_  
Taylor got down to the main part of the cafeteria as all the boys were watching her with there mouths almost drooling. She kept singing as she walked over toward Chad and his friends but avoided Chad, Jason, Troy and Zeke on purpose. Instead she walked over to his other friends as she moved her hands down her body as she sang 'can you handle the curves?' as she then moved onto another player and slightly grinded up against him when she sang 'can you run all the lights?'

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night  
_

Taylor grinned at the boy and winked at him as she walked away as she sang and danced the next part.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)  
_

Taylor walked over to the cheerleader table as she flipped her hair as she sang the first line of the second verse. Taylor walked over to Monica Chad's girlfriend who was standing up and rammed her in the side with her ass as she sang 'a whole lot of boom in the back'. Some people laughed as she did this and then she walked away from the cheerleaders and got up on a different jock table and sang the rest of the verse.

_I got class like a' 57 Cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

Taylor jumped off the table and flirted with the jocks at the table who happened to be soccer jocks. She grinded up against a couple of them for a moment as she sang and then moved on strutting her stuff as she made her way over toward the skater table.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Taylor walked up to the skater guys as she made a arm movement in the air as if saying 'smooth' as she sang 'smoother than a limousine'. She even sat down on one of the guys laps as she sang the rest of the verse and a few lines after that. And ran her hand down his face flirtiously.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

Taylor walked over toward Chad's table once again as she got into Chad's face, she came extremely close to him as if she was going to kiss him as she sang the first to lines then pushed him away for the third line. She then moved onto the brainiac table and sang the rest of the verse to no one in particular.

_Cos you play that game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no Ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(Ride, ride, ride, ride, ride)_

Taylor looked over at the door as Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi were standing there watching her with grins on there faces. Taylor knew it was time to kick it up a bit. She smiled as she walked back over to Chad and sang the bridge to him grinding up against him teasingly as she pushed herself up against him a bit. She could tell Monica was furious when she did it.

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

Taylor grinned as she kept dancing up against Chad then moved away after she sang 'got a ride that is smoother than a limousine' and she headed back toward the stairs. Swaying her hips as she sang and walked up the stairs.

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Taylor got up to the top of the stairs as she turned her back toward the bottom of the cafeteria as she walked cross the top area of the lunch room and let her hand run behind her against the railing as she ended her song she left the cafeteria.

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Now shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

_Shut up and drive  
(Drive, drive, drive)_

Once Taylor was outside the cafeteria the girls surrounded her and giggled and laughed. Sharpay had run off to turn off the music and Kelsi was un hooking the microphone from Taylor.

"That was so good girl" Gabriella said excitedly. "And Chad so totally was drooling the whole time. And Monica looked so mad you were dancing with her man" Kelsi said as she smiled and nodded.

Sharpay came over with the cd and hugged Taylor. "Nicely done, McKessie"


	7. Sharpay and Rollerblading

**Authors Note: The long awaited chapter for Battle of the Bands. This is just what I was thinking about over the last couple of days. You know the usual I don't own anything….I own the story though just nothing to do with HSM…anyways read, review and enjoy thanks!**

"Do I have to?" Sharpay whined in Gabriella's room which was the center of operations.

"Yes you have to, come on….you do know how to don't you?" Kelsi said trying to wrestle Sharpay's feet into a pair of rollerblades.

"Not exactly" Sharpay said as Taylor fixed her hair so she wouldn't have helmet hair.

"You guys are coming with right?" Sharpay asked them.

"Of course we are, all of them will be there." Gabriella said as she put on her own rollerblades.

"Well be right behind you a hundred percent Sharpay. And besides all the boys go to park every week today." Taylor said as she put Sharpay's helmet on. Everyone got into Gabriella's mom's car which took them to the park. The girls all piled out as they put on the rest of there protective gear, helmets, knee pads, elbow pads and wrist pads.

All the girls had there hair in ponytails that were low so there helmets would fit. Sharpay had on short shorts that said 'Lifegaurd' and a white tank top. She had on a black sports bra under it as she headed toward the basketball courts with the other girls in tow. All the other girls had the same type of clothes on but they said different things on them.

"Flirt time girls" Taylor said as they got near the basketball courts with Zeke, Jason, Troy and Chad were at playing 2 on 2. Sharpay smiled a bit as she took her hair out of the ponytail and took a piece of her blonde hair and started twisting it as she bladed. The other girls followed suit as the boys quickly stopped there game. They watched the girls with amused grins as they checked them out.

Sharpay waved as she didn't see where she was going as there was a crack in the cement as she fell onto the pavement. Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella didn't see Sharpay fall so they tripped over her, they ended up all tangled into each other.

"Someone remove there knee from my spine" Sharpay said in pain.

"I would if someone would move there elbow from my knee cap" Taylor said moving slightly but didn't help.

"I would if someone would move there leg off my stomach I can't breath" Kelsi said trying to move but nothing was working.

"I would if Sharpay's legs would let go of my neck." Gabriella said. The guys started to laugh but stopped and ran over to the girls to try and detangle them from each other. After about 10 minutes the boys slowly detangled the girls from the mess. Chad helped Taylor stand, As Troy helped Gabriella, and Jason helped Kelsi.

"What a wicked whip out" Zeke said as he helped Sharpay up with a huge grin.

"That was amazing" Troy said laughing as the guys high fives. The girls rolled there eyes as Chad looked at Taylor.

"You look amazing" Chad said flirty in her ear. She pulled her head back and gave him an look.

"Excuse you, you have a girlfriend" Taylor said, everyone rolled there eyes and Zeke turned his attention to Sharpay.

"Are you okay? I mean all them pilled on top of you might have hurt you" Zeke said concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine thanks Zeke" Sharpay said smiling and kissed his cheek flirtingly. Zeke would have blushed a deep shade of red if his skin wasn't as dark as it was. Sharpay smiled and looked at her friends. "Come on girls lets roll" She said pulling away from Zeke, the girls gave a peck on the cheek to the guy that helped them up.

"See yeah" The girls said in unison as they skated after Sharpay. The guys just stood there watching the girls fleeting backs.

"We so gotta win them over, or pretend we like them so we can find out what there going to do for the Battle of the Bands" Troy said watching them leave before turning to see Chad and Zeke in a daze. "GUYS!" He said snapping them out of there daze.

Jason was just smiling. "I say we win them over while trying to find out what there doing for the Battle of the Bands"

"I'm with the Jay man" Chad said looking at Troy who nodded then looked at Zeke.

"I'm with them" Zeke said pointing to Chad and Jason.

"Fine we start with our respective girls tomorrow at school, now you see this is what were gonna do" Troy said as they huddled together and came up with a plan.


	8. About to be a Girl Fight

**Authors Note: Yea I know I just updated yesterday but I got this idea and since I don't really update this one like right away I figured here is a treat. I'm not sure how long this will be so we'll see and some important info is that every chapter will be with one girl centric in order of the make overs were. So this is Chaylor/Taylor centric, then its Jelsi/Kelsi, then Troyella/Gabriella, and then Zekepay/Sharpay…for here on out…alright enough gabbin….you know I don't own HSM or anything yada yada yada…I own the story line…and I do wish I owned Corbin Bleu but who doesn't….anyways moving on…Read, Review and ENJOY this chapter!**

Monica heard about Taylor kissing her boyfriend and she was beyond pissed. She had heard about it from April who got it from Stephanie, who heard it from Danielle who was dating Trevor who knows Harry who got it from Huff who is on the basketball team with the guys and got it from Zeke.

Monica walked over to Taylor's locker and slammed it shut causing Taylor to jump and look at Monica.

"Can I help you?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Yes you can keep your wanna be popularity hands and lips away from MY boyfriend" Monica said with an evil look in her eyes, Taylor just rolled her eyes.

"Or what you gonna claw me with your bad ass fake nails?" Taylor said raising her eyebrows. "Maybe your boyfriend likes likes me more than he would like you. I mean you are the school biggest slut" Taylor added. Monica glared at Taylor who stood her ground.

"Wanna take that back bitch?" Monica said pushing Taylor who didn't move really.

"Not really no, your just afraid because Chad might have found some else he _really_ likes. And you know what, I'm gonna steal away your boyfriend. Wither you like it or not. If I have to kick your ass to the curb or just plain old kick your ass I will" Taylor said smirking as Monica looked angry as all hell.

"No the only ass kicking is going to be me kicking yours" Monica said glaring at her.

"Oh good idea, you getting caught fighting on school grounds. That would mean immediate removal off the cheerleading squad, and at least a 5 day suspension. This would give me 5 days to steal your boyfriend without you around." Taylor said smiling brightly. "So go ahead let's fight" Taylor said, she could see the gears turning in Monica's brain, Taylor was also right and she knew what to say to push Monica's buttons to the extreme.

"The park after school, we'll settle this then geek" Monica said storming off, Taylor rolled her eyes and watched Monica walk off.

"There's about to be a girl fight" Taylor said as she opened her locker again. The rest of the day was quiet as rumors were flying around talking about the girl fight in the park after school. Taylor ignored them and went to the park after school with the girls waiting for Monica.

"I think she chickened out" Sharpay said but just as she said that Monica came up with her three girls as well.

"Well look what the cat dragged over" Taylor said looking at Monica.

"You think I'm gonna let you steal my boyfriend?" Monica asked glaring at Taylor.

"Like I said I'm going to and I don't care what you say" Taylor said walking over toward Monica, who met her half way. Monica grabbed Taylor's hair as she pulled hard.

"Oh hell no" Taylor said as she elbowed Monica in the side to make her let go of her hair. Taylor then punched Monica in the jaw with a mean right hook. Monica fell backwards and didn't get up. "No one pulls my hair" Taylor growled as she turned and left with the girls.

The next day Taylor went to school she had her hair all braided as she saw Monica had a large bruise on her face. She smiled to herself as Chad came over to her.

"Hey sexy" Chad said in Taylor's ear she let her smile fade.

"Hey loser, you have a girlfriend" Taylor said as she opened her locker.


	9. UUr Hand

**Authors Note: Alright so sorry for the late delay for updating this story. I know you all like love this story and I hope you like this chapter. I just got a job so I've been training and everything lately so I've been busy and what not and plus school I might not update as much as I'd like to. But anyways once again I don't own anything HSM or the song yada yada yada. You know the drill read, review and enjoy! And there are some swear words in the song so don't hate me for it!**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kelsi asked as the girls walked into an empty dance studio after choreographing one of 5 dances but they would only let the boys see 4 of the 5 so they would think they were going to do one of the 4 but in reality the girls would be doing the 5th one instead of any of the other 4 that the boys saw. It was all apart of their plan of faking out the boys so they wouldn't know what hit them.

"It's a sure shot, the boys walk past this room everyday. And if we leave the door open just a bit they will hear the music and walk toward the door and see us practicing. And we planned it perfectly that when the music just starts the boys will be walking down the hall." Gabriella explained as they got all set up. The girls took there positions as Taylor was closest to the stereo she looked at her watch.

"And in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…bingo" Taylor said as she started the music. And if on cue the boys walked around the corner just as Taylor said 1. They heard the loud rock music and got curious just as any boy would. They saw one of the dance studio doors open slightly as they heard singing. They very 'sneakily' which for them would be kinda like running toward the door crowded around the door to see what was inside. And it was there they thought that they had the girls whole band thing figured out. They smiled at each other and gave silent high fives as they watched the girls.

Back inside the girls were dancing and singing along with the help of choreography from Taylor and music help from Kelsi and Gabriella and wardrobe would be Sharpay. (**A/N: **Alrightly then I'm not going to say the choreography but it's just awesome so use your own imagination for it and make it sexy kinda. And when the girls all sing together is regular, when it's just Sharpay-**Bold**, Kelsi_**-Bold italics**_, Taylor-_Italics_, Gabriella-_Italics underlined_ get got it good! Moving on)

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

_Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a cock fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

**Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a fuck  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight**

_**I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

_**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**_  
**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
**_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_  
_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?_

**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life**  
_**Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand**_

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_  
_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh_

The girls get done and hug each other as they smile and knew the boys had saw them because they all were watching the mirror to see how they were doing and saw the boys in the mirror. The boys had hid very time the girls 'looked' at them but didn't do a so hot of job. The boys had left right after the song ended and went to go have a meeting.

"So there going to sing _U + Ur Hand _by Pink. Got it, we are so going to own them when it comes to the competition" Jason said giving each of the guys a high five. Back in the room the girls were huddled by the door.

"You think they heard us?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh they heard us alright, loud and clear…to bad they have no idea what's coming to them" Sharpay said smiling. The girls started to do there secret hand shake as they went and got there stuff and left the dance studio.


	10. Genie, Catwoman, Witch, Supermodel?

**Authors Note: Another lovely chapter of Battle of the Bands…and check out my profile for possible new Chaylor stories. Anyways enjoy this chapter, I don't own anything but the story you know the drill. Read, Review and Enjoy. Oh and then the girl's costumes are up on my profile as well.**

It has been a while since the first song has been played out. The girls were now getting ready for school as it was now Halloween and they could wear pretty much whatever they wanted as long as they didn't come to school naked or so off body parts that weren't meant to be seen in public.

Gabriella had barrowed one of Sharpay's run way dresses that fit her like a charm. It had a corset that had buckles down the front and then from that was long fabric that went down to the floor. She had her hair down and wavy with large hoop earrings in. She even had high heeled shoes. She was going to be going to school as a Supermodel.

Kelsi had gotten a genie outfit, hers looked expensive and it even came with a lamp. She had her hair up genie style as she slipped on her genie shoes and put her earrings in.

Taylor however was going as Catwoman, she had borrowed one of Sharpay's outfits as it was all leather and sexy. She looked like she pretty much come out of the movie Catwoman. She even had gotten her hair under her mask thing that cat woman wears.

"Shar I really don't want to know why you have this" Taylor said picking up a whip and putting it on her belt. She wasn't going to use it, it was apart of the costume.

Sharpay was going as a witch, she had on the black dress that fitted her body perfectly, as she had on the black pointy hat and a broom. Her long blonde hair was down and curly as ever. She smiled at Taylor as she helped Taylor put on her boots.

"Let's knock them dead ladies" Kelsi said grabbing her genie bottle and went downstairs to get into Sharpay's car. They all followed suit making sure they had everything they needed. Sharpay gave Ryan a ride as he was going as a cowboy to school. As they pulled in they pilled out as they walked past Troy and his boys. One by one the boy's mouth dropped.

"Meow" Chad said to Taylor grabbing her arm to pull her back to him. Taylor looked at Chad and raised her eyebrows even though you couldn't see it. Chad was a roman god today as was Troy who just smiled at Gabriella.

"Touch me again you pervert and I'll whip you" Taylor growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Chad asked naughtily as Taylor shoved him backwards and walked away with Gabriella.

Jason laughed as him and Zeke were Jedi Knights. Jason walked infront of Kelsi, "Genie, I wish that I would have most money in the world" He said stupidly.

Kelsi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with her genie bottle in hand. "Sorry your wish isn't my command" She said walking away. Zeke just laughed at the boys as they all tackled him and started to wrestle as the girls stood from the distance watching.

"Why do we like them again?" Gabriella asked as Sharpay lead the girls into the school.

"Who knows?" Sharpay asked as they reached her locker. The school day went on with the boys trying to get the girls to talk to them. But it wasn't really working. Just then the boy's girlfriends came over to the girls at lunch.

"Awe look you all got dressed up for Halloween" Monica said to them. Monica was Chad's girlfriend.

"And look at you, you came to school today dressed…good for you" Taylor said clapping with her clawed nails with a smirk on her face.

"Your dress is so last season" Abigale who was Zeke's girlfriend said to Sharpay.

"And your nose job sucks sweetie" Sharpay said raising her eyebrow.

"Genie genie here's my wish…stay away from my boyfriend" Brittany who was Jason's girlfriend said to Kelsi.

"Slut slut here's what I say bitch: Screw you…oh wait everyone has" Kelsi shot back at Brittany.

"Oh Montez you look so cute, what are you trying to be a hoe?" Said Troy's girlfriend Jasmine.

"Well I was going to come to school like that. But it seems you already took it from me. Darn, but don't worry I'm sure the strip club misses you while your at school" Gabriella said smiling.

The boy's girlfriends looked shocked as the stormed away angrily to go complain to there boyfriends. The girls just looked at each other and started laughing.


	11. Miss Independent

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I said I'd update Coventry next but hey I liked this song so BAM here it is, the song is called **_**Miss Independent**_**by Kelly Clarkson which is awesome. I don't own anything yada yada. Anyways read, review and enjoy. You know the drill.**

The girls were walking up to Sharpay's house, it was Halloween night and everyone was invited to the Evan's house for the big Halloween Bash they were throwing at there mansion. The girls were still in there costumes, but Taylor had taken off the mask thing because it was to hot for her and she changed into a sexy Tinkerbell costume Sharpay had. And Sharpay changed into a pink princess which she already was. The girls walked up to the karaoke machine and picked a song as they all walked up onto the stage.

"Hey everyone welcome to my house" Sharpay started but no one was listening.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled into the microphone, almost at once everyone stopped talking and looked up at her. "Thank you" She said sweetly in her normal voice and smiled.

"Anyways, I hope everyone has a great time at my house….just don't break anything or your ass is grass…and you'll pay for whatever you break" Sharpay said smiling. "Now we'd like to start off karaoke with a song…hit it" Sharpay said as Gabriella hit the go button on the machine. (**A/N: **How many times do I have to go over this okay Taylor's singing is **Bold**, Sharpay's singing is _**Bold Italics**_, Kelsi singing is _Italics,_ Gabriella singing is _Italics Underlined_, and when there all singing itsUnderlined get it got it good)

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_**What is the feelin' takin' over?**_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door**_

_**Surprise...It's time**_

_**To feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No more the need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you**_

_**When love is true**_

**Misguided heart**

**Miss play it smart**

**Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no**

**But she miscalculated**

**She didn't want to end up jaded**

**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

**So, by changing her misconceptions**

**She went in a new direction**

**And found inside she felt a connection**

**She fell in love.**

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_**No time for love that came her way**_

**She looked in the mirror and thought today**

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**_

**No more talk of why can't that be me**

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

What is the feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)

To feel (to feel) what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No more the need to be defensive

Goodbye (goodbye), old you

When love, when love is true...

After they got done the crowd clapped as they bowed and left the stage. When the boys came over to them, and asked them all to dance.

"What about your girlfriends?" Kelsi asked Jason looking around for his little slut of a girlfriend.

"We dumped them after what they said to you. I'd rather date you any day over her" Jason said, Kelsi blushed and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Really you did that for us?" Sharpay asked Zeke looking all dreamy eyed.

"Of course, you're just the icing on a yummy cake which I would make myself. The perfect topping" Zeke said. Sharpay giggled and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Troy so you really dumped them for us?" Gabriella asked.

"Are you kidding of course we did…I mean who wants a stuck up cheerleader when you could have a smart and funny brainiac instead who looks killer on Halloween?" Troy asked as he was dressed as a Vampire. Gabriella smiled and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

Taylor and Chad stood there for a long moment before Chad pulled Taylor close to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. But what the girls didn't know is that the boys had something planned up there sleeves.

**A/N: Sucky ending I know**


	12. Boys Will Be Boys

**I know you all my fellow readers have been practically dying for this chapter. Anyways just a couple of things before the fun activities of my story. My birthday is next week so I might not update on my birthday, I might if I feel like it but I WILL update ALL of my stories BEFORE my birthday. I swear…anyways next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy…and you all better know I don't own squat besides the story line. And this story is more focused on Chaylor, sorry.**

The boys were all over at Troy's house playing some video games. Right now Chad and Troy were playing against each other as Zeke was in the kitchen getting everyone drinks. And Jason went to take a phone call outside.

"What now Chad I just totally smoked you're ass" Troy taunted as they were playing a racing game.

"I'm going to pass you right at the end of the game on your left" Chad said laughing as he hit the gas button on the controller to go faster. Just as Chad said he passed Troy just at the last moment on the left side of Troy's car. Chad threw his controller down as he stood up and did his little victory dance.

"All Hail the Mighty King of Racing Video Games…CHAD DANFORTH!" Chad said as he did his best crowd roar where they were all cheering for him. Troy however threw a pillow at Chad and hit him in the side as the two then started wrestling on the floor. Zeke walked in with the sodas to find Troy ontop of Chad having his best friend in a head lock.

"Hey guys what's up?" Zeke asked as if it was nothing.

"Nada" Chad said trying to get Troy off him; just then Troy's cell phone went off as he looked at it. It was Jasmine, he quickly let go of Chad as he answered his cellphone.

"Hey baby" Troy said smiling as he left the room. It was all apart of the boys plan for Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. To have them think they broke up with there ex's when in reality they were still dating.

The plan was to get the girls to trust them enough so they could break their hearts right in two before the big competition day. That way they wouldn't want to do the competition and drop right out and the boys would win.

The boys cheerleading girlfriends decided they would stop over at Troy's house. They pulled up into the driveway in Monica's red mustang convertible. They had on their skimpy cheerleader uniforms and then under that they had on barely anything swimsuits.

So the boys and there girlfriends were in Troy's pool hanging out and playing around. When Taylor called Chad's cell phone, but Monica answered instead.

"Chad Danforth's phone, his sexy adorable love kitten girlfriend Monica speaking" Monica said into the phone.

Taylor almost dropped the phone onto the floor but she quickly regained herself and hung up the phone quickly. Monica looked at the phone oddly as she hit call back as Taylor's phone started to ring. Taylor looked at her phone and almost screamed. Chad's cell phone was calling her back she opened it after she calmed down.

"Hello Jimmy's Pizzeria," Taylor said changing her voice to not sound like her own.

"Oh sorry I thought someone called my boyfriends cell phone from this number. I'm sorry" Monica said and hung up.

Taylor let out a breath of relief as she shut her phone and sighed. She then decided to call up the other girls to tell them what just happened.

"So babe who was that?" Chad asked Monica.

"I'm not sure, someone called you're cell and when I answered they hung up. So I called them back and they said it was Jimmy's Pizzeria" Monica said

"But Mo we don't have a---" Chad started but saw the look Troy was giving him and stopped. "Nothing never mind" Chad said. Monica shrugged it off and looked at her nails as she left Chad's cell phone on the grass by the pool as she then swam off to talk to the other girls. Chad instantly grabbed his cell phone and left the pool and went to see who really called him. He flipped open his phone and went inside the house and locked himself in Troy's bedroom to have some privacy.

He immediately saw Taylor's number on the phone as he groaned and turned off his phone shoving it in his pocket.

"Monica is going to ruin our plan" He growled. He opened his door and almost ran right into Mrs. Bolton as he just nodded and walked past her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be Boys" She said as she went to go pick up Troy's room for him. And grab his dirty laundry.


	13. Facebook

**Alright here it is, the Battle of the Bands Chapter…It might not be all that great but deal with it…haha Corbin Bleu song haha anyways…back on topic…and now back on track, sorry if it turns out way shorter than I wanted it to be…this is just a filler chapter pretty much. Read, Review, Enjoy…yeah.**

The girls were at Taylor's house after she had called them and told them what happened. They looked at each other curiously as they nodded slightly knowing what they had to do. Each girl had a certain role they would do and they'd play along with the boy's so called 'plan'. But what the boys didn't know is that pay back is a bitch, and when it involves Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and most definitely Sharpay then you'd be in world of pain if you crossed paths with these girls.

The girls were on Gabriella's facebook account (**A/N: **don't own) as they noticed she had 4 friend requests. She clicked on it as she saw who wanted to be her friend. _Troy Bolton has requested to be your friend, accept or decline_ is what it read to Gabriella she called the girls upstairs since she was on Taylor's bed on the laptop. The girls huddled around Gabriella and read what it said. _Chad Danforth has requested to be your friend, accept or decline. Zeke Baylor has requested to be your friend, accept or decline. Jason Cross has requested to be your friend, accept or decline._

"Well what should I do?" Gabriella asked the other girls on what to do about this. All four of the boys wanted to be friends with her which meant they would want to be friends with the other girls too.

"I say reject every single one of them" Sharpay stated trying to move the mouse until Kelsi moved it way from Sharpay.

"If we want to play along there game we need to accept all of them!" Kelsi said as she tried to accept them all as Taylor stood up and looked at Sharpay and Kelsi fight over the mouse.

"LADIES!" Taylor hollered, once they all stopped doing what they are doing Taylor stood up and walked around the room pacing and thinking. "What we need to do, is play there game, only better" She said smirking as she walked over to the closet.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsi said confused as she sat in Taylor's egg chair.

"It's time to pull out the heavy artillery, we play hard ball and we hit them right where it hurts. We make them fall for us hard and fast then we'll kick them down once they think they got us. We'll break them to pieces, and make those 'champions' eat defeat for breakfast!" Sharpay said smiling evilly. Gabriella moved back from Sharpay as she spoke.

"I guess we'll let the games begin" Gabriella said as she clicked _Accept_ on all the boys request to be her friends.

"Oh boys, pay backs are such a bitch when you mess with chicks" Kelsi said twirling her hair as she put on her glasses as she started to write down a new song.

"Let's break them ladies….and you know what they say…the bigger they are…" Taylor said as the other girls joined in.

"The harder they fall…" They said smirking

"And with there ego's as big as they are….they are going to hit rock bottom and then some" Gabriella said checking out the boy's facebook pages.


	14. Phase One Tattoo

**I am updating this story a day early as a request for chaylorfan's birthday which is today. She asked if I would update it and I said I would. So this chapter is for her, I hope you like it and HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Oh and my F.R.I.E.N.D.S. story is on a short hiatus right now and mostlikely my other stories will be too until Dec. 12 or 13****th****. Because of my Finals are Dec. 11 and 12****th**** and I need to study for them. So sorry about that. Oh and the song is called **_**Tattoo**_** by Jordin Sparks…and I don't own anything yada yada.**

The girls walked up to the school the next day all looking very nice. They all had on skin tight jeans and high heels. They all had on purple shirts that matched as on the shirts it says 'We leave you behind' in bright white letters. There were also a cool design on the shirts as the girls had there hair down and flowing out behind them as they walked down the hall until they saw the boys with there girlfriends. Kelsi was carrying the boombox as she set it down and hit play. (**A/N:** Okay **Bold** is Sharpay, _Italics_ is Taylor, _**Bold Italics**_ is Gabriella, _Underlined Italics_ is Kelsi, while all for of them together is Underlined)

Oh, oh, oh

**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for**

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_**To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind**_

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you)_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could_

**Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind**

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

_(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)_

_If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do_

_**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one**_  
Don't look back at a new direction  
_I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you

The girls sang as the guys looked at them with shocked and sad faces. The girls just turned around as Kelsi grabbed the boombox as the girls linked arms as they started off down the hall working everything they could. The girls went to there own lockers and took a deep breath, Phase One Complete make them think they were moving on from them. It was all part of there larger plan of destroying the boys egos and reputations and giving them a taste of there own medicine but double pay back.


	15. New Guys

**Yeah I'm in a great mood, so I'm double updating today, with a brand new chapter of Battle of the Bands. I don't own nothing you know. And read, review and enjoy. That's all I got to say.**

It was after school that the girls were at Sharpay's house hanging in her room. Now you would think it would be bright pink and everything. And don't get the wrong idea it had A LOT of pink in it but it balanced it out with posters and everything on the walls, pictures of her and Ryan and even some pictures of her and the girls.

"So what now?" Kelsi asked as she laid on Sharpay's bed.

"We pull them along still" Sharpay said.

"How we gonna do that? We just made them think we don't like them anymore and I still do" Gabriella said.

"We find new guys and flirt with them or even date them. Because every guy wants what he can't have" Taylor said with a smile as she sat in Sharpay's dangly sphere chair.

"But how we gonna do that, we can't find guys that quickly" Kelsi said looking at everyone else.

"I can, leave it all up to me ladies" Sharpay said pulling out her sidekick as she walked out of the room.

"Where she going?" Gabriella asked as she sat at Sharpay's desk/vanity with her laptop open.

"I have a feeling its to get us some hot guys" Taylor said as she spun herself around in the chair giggling.

"The only hot guy I want is Jason" Kelsi said sadly. Sharpay came in a little while later.

"Let's go ladies!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Go where?" Gabriella asked.

"To the club, duh…and we gotta look fine because our new boys are gonna met us there in 2 hours and we got a lot of glamouring to do" Sharpay said.

After a couple hours the girls looked fine as hell. Taylor had turned her gorgeous hair into a wild afro. She had on short shorts and a nice top that hung onto her curves. She had long dangly hoop earrings and make up that was perfection. Gabriella had pulled her bangs out of her eyes as she had large hoop earrings, she had on a skirt that wasn't exactly short but it wasn't long either. She had on a top similar to Taylors as well and her make up looked glamorous. Kelsi's hair was down and curly and it was fabulous as she had on skin tight kapris and a top similar to the other two, she didn't have any earrings but she had on bracelets and everything else. Sharpay let her hair down as well, her jeans were skin tight with sparkles, and her pink top shown brightly. Her earrings were nothing short of sparkly and gorgeous.

The girls hit the club as they looked around as Sharpay pulled them over to a couple of guys in the back booth. They almost screamed when they saw who it was. There sat infront of them Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Joe Jonas, and Kevin Jonas. They boys were looking mighty fine themselves. Corbin had his afro pulled back into a ponytail as he looked like he just stepped out of his _Push It To The Limit_ music video minus the zip up hoddie. Zac had his hair spiked up in a Mohawk type look and it was died black. The Jonas Brothers just look dang on handsome.

"OMG WE LOVE YOU!" Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi screamed like fan girls the boys just smiled as did Sharpay.

"Ladies calm down" Sharpay instructed as they sat down at the table with them. Kelsi sat next to Kevin, Sharpay sat next to Joe, Gabriella sat next to Zac and Taylor sat next to Corbin on the end.

"Look at them all cozied up to the famous boys. I mean who do they think they are stealin' OUR girls?" Chad asked looking at the guys as they were at the bar watching the girls.

"Chad man, they were never really our's because your stupid girlfriend Monica messed it up man" Jason said pushing Chad who pushed him back. Zeke and Troy stood inbetween the two guys.

"Both of ya'll just chill out or I'll make you chill out you hear me?" Zeke said glaring at his two friends.

"Yeah man I hear ya" Jason said as he turned to look at the girls as he went off onto the dance floor to get his groove on. Zeke looked at Chad.

"Oh that means you too" He said glaring.

"I got it" Chad said walking onto the dance floor as well to find himself a girl to dance with. Zeke looked at Troy who just shrugged and followed his friends. Soon the boys were all on the dance floor with some slut dancing and grinding.

"Girls let's show them how it's done" Sharpay said as the girls nodded and pulled their new guys out onto the floor.


	16. Whine Up

**Here is a new update for Battle of the Bands. I hope you like this chapter, this chapter is for all my faithful reviewers that keep me wanting to write more. The song is called Whine Up by Kat Deluna. I hope this I good enough for everyone. Anyways you all know the drill, read, review and enjoy. **

Taylor and the girls where dancing with their new guys, getting all close and grinding with them. She smiled as she hugged Corbin close as she grinded and got very suggestive just like her friends were doing with there boys. Just then Sharpay pulled Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella away from Kevin, Zac and Corbin. Sharpay pulled the girls up toward the stage and got them in a formation. Sharpay pushed Taylor up toward the microphone as she told the dj what the girls would be singing. The girls turned and the music started. (**A/N:** _Italics_ are Elephant Man, _**Bold Italics**_ is Taylor singing, _Italic __Underline_ is all the girls minus Taylor. And Underline is because )

_It's summertime_

_Ladies looking hot_

_Shaking up what they've g__ot_

_Elephant Man and Kat, c'mon_

_**Senses telling me you're looking**_

_**I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)**_

_**Boy I wonder what would happen**_

_**If I trip and let you in**_

_**Don't get shook my my aggression**_

_**I just might be the one**_

_**Let's skip this conversation**_

_**Just whine your body up**_

_(Ha Ha Ha)_

_**Don't wanna wait no more**_

_(Ha Ha Ha)_

_**You got what I'm searching for**_

_**Cause I'm feeling your vibing**_

_**I'm riding high is exotic**_

_**And I want you, I want you here**_

_**Pull me closer and closer and**_

_**Hold me tight to your body**_

_**I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)

Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao

Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao

Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

_**Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot**_

_**Winding up your body you don't have to stop**_

_**My temperature is rising, want you more than before**_

_**It's an animal attraction, whine your body up **_

_(Ha Ha Ha)_

_**It's the magic on the floor**_

_(Ha Ha Ha)_

_**I don't wanna wait no more**_

_**Cause I'm feeling your vibing**_

_**I'm riding high is exotic**_

_**And I want you**__  
(and i want you too), _

_**I want you**__ (and I want you too) __**here**_

_**Pull me closer and closer**__ (closer and closer) __**and**_

_**Hold me tight to your body**_

_**I wanna feel you**__ (I wanna feel you too), _

_**I wanna feel you near**_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Right here_

_Now bring your body to me right here_

_She's got the finest body I fear_

_Shake your booty off_

_Shake it off in high gear_

_And she runs her fingers to my ear_

_And all the black mons got white fear_

_And she shakes her booty right here_

_Now pump up the volume right here_

_(Woah Woah Woah)_

_It's riffing_

_(Woah Woah Woah)_

_Give me the whine now_

_C'mon!__Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!_

_Lo cuero, toca los cueros_

_Loca e que ta!!_

_She's crazy!_

The girls sang and danced until they were almost dripping with sweat. They bowed at the end of there performance. They hurried off the stage hugging the new boys.

"Now that was hot wasn't it fellas?" The DJ said smiled. All the boys in the club cheered.

"Okay now we got to get those girls as our own." Chad said.


	17. Dramatic Breakups

**Hey ya'll it's ****me,**** don't hate me please for not updating most of my stories. I've been super busy but lucky for me and all my readers Spring Break is coming up next week. Anyways here is another chapter for Battle of the Bands. YAY!!!**

The boys got home from the club as they all had decided that they had to end it with their girlfriends once and for all. The next day was rather interesting, the girls seemed to ignore the boys even though the boys watched them from afar. There was a pep-rally during 5th period where the boys said stuff to the student body to get them pumped for the big game. Troy and the boys walked up toward the microphone during the performance. Taylor and the girls watched curiously.

"Me and my boys…just want to say that we are going to whip the floor with the West High Knights armor." Troy started as the crowd cheered loudly. Chad waved his hands to calm the down the crowd as he continued from Troy.

"And we want to tell our girlfriends one thing.." Chad spoke. Then Troy, Jason, Zeke and Chad all spoke at the same time.

"We're over, for real, no more us at all" The boys stated looking at there now ex girlfriend cheerleaders. Who's faces were a mixture of shock, anger, confusion and a bunch of other things.

"You do not dump us" Monica said walking toward Chad with the other guys ex's coming up toward them with her.

"We just did" Jason said looking at the cheerleaders.

"Infront of the entire school body" Zeke added. The whole school heard this as they OOOHed and listened carefully. Monica walked up to Chad and slapped him hard across the face as did the other girls to their ex boyfriends.

"You will miss me Chad Danforth" Monica said glaring at Chad, who pretended to think about it for a moment.

"You know what…NO I won't, I'm in love with someone else" Chad said looking up at the stands toward Taylor who sat there wide-eyed. Chad waved and smiled, and Taylor just sat there frozen as her friends started to nudge her and tease her. Taylor looked away blushing. Monica however looked furious,

"You're dumping me….for the brainiac nerdy bitch?" Monica said loudly as the whole went silent waiting for Chad's response. He just nodded.

"Um yeah, duh…it's not rocket science that she is so much hotter than you and she knows like…everything. So yeah, I'm dumping you for her…and it takes a bitch to know a bitch" Chad said as he started to walk away from Monica who grabbed his arm to face her.

"You walk away from me, you'll never get me back" Monica said looking at Chad.

"I'm walking" Chad said pulling his arms out of Monica's grip as he walked over toward Taylor. The same thing happened with the other guys and there ex's. The boys walked over toward the girls.

"Will you lovely sexy ladies, be our girlfriends?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella as he spoke for the group. The girls looked at each other and huddled together as if pretending to talk it over before they looked at the boys and said in unison.

"We'd love to…but you're still going down in the competition. Don't be mad when we whip the floor with you" The girls said as they laughed.

The boys rolled their eyes, and then went away.

The next day was the competition and the girls were getting all ready. The girls were warming up there vocals and then stretching. Taylor was rolling her neck as she looked around the waiting room. Chad and the boys were there. The girls were off doing their makeup.


	18. Yo Excuse Me Miss

**So sorry for not updating earlier anything, but I had a funeral and everything. But now I'm just relaxing and getting everything done for school. And sadly this is almost the end of my story, cries but I got a couple more chapters. Anyways I don't own any of the songs, and thank you oh so much from the bottom of my heart for all the great reviews. It makes me so happy that everyone loves my story.**

The principle started by introducing the first band, and while they were going Chad walked up to Taylor asking her to do a favor for him and the boys. Taylor nodded as she smiled at Chad and kissed him on the cheek gently. She went over and told the girls and told them what she would be doing for the guys. Then next Chad and the boys were on as, Zeke got on the guitar, Jason was on the drums, Troy was doing everything else, and Chad was on the singing. (**A/N:** Chad singing is _Italics_ and the other boys and Chad are _**Bold Italics**_ then The boys minus Chad are **bold**)

_Whoa_

_Whoa_

_Do __do_

_do_

_do_

_do_

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

Taylor started to walk past Chad as she looked at him as he was singing the first part of the song.

_Yo__Tell me __fellas__ have you seen her? __**(Seen her)**_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That__ a __young'n_

_Never seen before_

Chad started to sing as he watched Taylor with a smile then looked at his friends as if he was actually talking to them about Taylor.

_I said __Yo__Tell her girls I want to meet her __**(meet her)**_

_On second thought that __ain't__ the way to go_

_I got give her game proper_

_Spit it so she'll get it_

_There she is I got to stop her_

Chad started to go toward Taylor but stopped as he sang to the audience. Taylor was just walking around with some of her friends making it look like they were actually talking.

_Or should I talk about her smile? __**(It's been said before)**_

_Or what about her style?__**(Too obvious)**_

_I'm out of time_

_She's__ out the door_

_I got to go for mine_

Taylor had walked through the open door thing, that was when Chad started to come toward her. He grabbed her arm and made her look at her gently.

_I think I'll say_

_**Yo**__**I **__**dont**__** know your name but excuse me miss**_

_**I saw you from across the room**_

_And__ I got to admit that you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say __yo_

Chad made it look like he was just asking her to dance and just talking to her while he sang. Taylor smiled gently as he looked at her.

_**I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss**_

_**I saved the last dance for you**_

_How I love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_Now __shorty__ grab hold of my hand_

_And let's pretend the floor is ours_

_You say you don't really dance_

Taylor took a hold of Chad's hand as she smiled at him and he lead her back toward the guys, and Taylor says something like she doesn't really dance which was wasn't true at all.

**Don't worry about it**

**We'll just 1,2 step**

**1,2 step**

_Now if the music is moving too fast_

_Grab my hand a little tighter __**(tighter)**_

_Don't be afraid to move a little closer_

Taylor grabbed his hand a little tighter as she moved a bit closer as she looked at Chad almost is if she was going to kiss him.

_Girl, there is something about__ you that makes me want to say_

_**Yo **__**I don't know your name but excuse me miss**_

_**I saw you from across the room**_

_And I got to admit that you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say __yo_

They were just dancing slowly as Chad turned her and spun her as well. She didn't look at Chad as she had her one arm around his neck as she held his other hand gently.

_**I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss**_

_**I saved the last dance for you**_

_How__ I love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_**Yo**__**I don't know your name but excuse me miss**_

_**I saw you from across the room**_

_And__ I got to admit that you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say __yo_

Taylor looked at Chad after he had forced her to look at him. He looked at her right in the eye and sang the song from the heart as he smiled.

_**I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss**_

_**I saved the last dance for you**_

_How I love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_I want to be where you are_

_Ain't__ nothing wrong with dancing_

_Baby it's so romantic_

Taylor started to pull away as if to leave but Chad just pulled her closer back to her as they danced infront of the whole student body. But to them it was like it was only them.

_**Baby I can be in your heart**_

_So many things I want to tell you_

_I think that I should start by saying __Yo _

_**I don't know your name but excuse me miss**_

_**I saw you from across the room**_

_I got to give her game proper_

_Spit it so she get it_

_There she is- I got to stop her_

_**I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss**_

_**I saved the last dance for you**_

_How I love to keep you here with me oh baby_

_[Spoken:_**Now ****everbody**** just clap your hands like this**_(like this)_

**Just clap your hands like this **(whoo like this)

**And if your ****shorty**** in the house tonight**

**Just grab her by the hand ****homie**

**Make her understand ****yall**** was made to dance like this **_(like this)_

**Yall**** was made to bounce like this **_(whoa like this)_

**Just let her know she was made for you**

**And you want to do everything she ****want**** to man.**

_[Laughs_

_Whoo_

Chad ended the song with a kiss. Taylor smiled as she hugged Chad as the crowd went wild. She then pulled away and hurried of the stage.


End file.
